Their Coffee Addict
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: When Tweek collapses the gang worry about their coffee addict. (Creek)


**AN: More South Park. I really need to be revising for a Psychology exam right now, but here I am instead writing South Park fanfiction. Sugar. Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

Everyone was filing into the cafeteria of South Park elementary, and everyone was weirdly bored. It had actually been a normal day at the school. Eric Cartman had made fun of Butters, Jimmy had told jokes and Tweek had twitched and GAH'd his way through his lessons.

Craig tapped his fingers against the table, bored. He was waiting for his best friends, Clyde Donovan and Token as well as his boyfriend Tweek to join him. They had something to do and they told him they would meet him in the cafeteria. Craig let out a sigh of annoyance as he continued his actions while waiting.

" CRAIG!"

He was startled from his stupor as Token ran into the cafeteria screaming.

Everyone turned to look at the two.

" Token? What's going on?"

" It's Tweek."

A shiver ran down his body and the blood in his vein felt icy. What happened to Tweek? So many questions ran through his head. Was Tweek okay? Where was Tweek? Why wasn't Token telling him everything? Why were they just standing there?

" What?"

" He collapsed. The teachers have called an ambulance, the school nurse thinks it was a heart attack."

" What?!"

" He-"

" Wait, no take me to him. Right now."

Token ran, and Craig followed in a rush as the rest of the students sat in shock.

" Tweek's had a heart attack?" Kyle eventually uttered, breaking the shocked silence.

With that everyone started running out of the canteen wanting to get a better look at what was going on.

Clyde, Tweek and Token had all left their money in their lockers and the three of them left Craig promising to meet him in the canteen after they received it.

" GAH."

Clyde and Token looked at Tweek.

" You okay Tweekers?" Token asked.

" I'm g-g-good, ju-just chest pains."

"Chest pains?" Clyde asked, biting his lip, eve the Mum friend.

" I'm fine." The coffee addict reassured him.

" Okay."

The two kept an eye on the blond as they made their way to their lockers. His twitches had seemed to increase tenfold and it was worrying the other two boys. Token was debating grabbing Tweek and taking him to the nurse when it happened.

Tweek coughed.

The two thought nothing of it.

" G-guys." He moaned.

They paused.

" Tweeks?"

Tweek placed a hand over his heart as he moaned loudly.

" It hurts." He groaned.

"Tweek?"

He fell, luckily getting caught by Clyde before he smacked his head on the floor.

" Get the nurse!" Clyde yelled at Token.

Without a moments hesitation, he dashed to do so.

Clyde placed Tweek's head on his own knees and tried to stop him from getting more hurt as he groaned and twitched frantically.

" It's going to be okay Tweek." Clyde whispered reassuringly as he ran his hands through Tweek's hair.

The nurse arrived a minute later and informed them that an ambulance was on the way. Token wasn't with her and Clyde assumed he had gone to get Craig.

" How long will it be?" Clyde asked anxiously.

Tweek had fallen still, way too still for Tweek. Unnaturally still.

" A minute or two." She said as she checked over Tweek.

" Did Token tell you what happened?"

" Yes Mr Donovan."

" Okay," Clyde lowered his voice, " please be okay Tweekers. Please."

" TWEEK!"

Craig ran down the hallway tripping as he collapsed on the floor next to Creek. He pressed a kiss to his still boyfriend and then turned in fear to Clyde.

" The ambulance is on it's way."

It wasn't long later that the ambulance arrived and Principle Victoria got into it with Tweek. Mr Mackey had agreed to give the other three a lift to the hospital as they were clearly worried for their friend. He left Mr Garrison in charge which was a really bad idea, but he didn't really have much of a choice.

" Is Tweek going to be okay?" Token asked.

Clyde was trying to comfort Craig who was chewing on his lip and shaking fearfully. What if Tweek wasn't going to be okay?

" I don't know, M'kayyyy."

No more conversation was made for the rest of the journey to Hells Pass.

It was two hours of waiting before the Doctor's finally came to let them know what had happened. Tweek's parents had arrived thirty minutes after they had and they'd shrank into their seats.

" Mr and Mrs Tweak?"

" Yeah."

" Tweek is awake and fine for now but we need to talk about his lifestyle."

" His lifestyle?"

" How much coffee would you say your son drinks a day?"

" I don't know. Ten to fifteen cups." Mr Tweak said.

" Your son is nine years old. Do you really think it is a good idea for him to have such a high caffeine intake?"

" It calms his down." Mrs Tweak defended.

" It- it..." The Doctor paused staring in horror at the parents.

" What happened to Tweek?" Crraig asked interrupting, not being able to take the waiting any more.

" Tweek had a heart attack. His sleep deprivation which is clearly visible, with his coffee intake, his anxiety and his ADHD was too much for his heart. It had way too much strain on it and he's only nine years old!"

" A heart attack?" Token gasped.

" Yes. Mr and Mrs Tweak we need to have a serious conversation."

" Okay."

"Are you okay with it being here, or..."

" Here's fine. His friends will find out anyway and it might be best they know anyway."

" Right. Does Tweek take pills for his ADHD?"

" Erm, I don't think so." Mr Tweak said.

" Right we're prescribing him some for that, as well as some sleeping pills and some pills for his anxiety."

" I didn't even know he had anxiety."

" It was very obvious. You need to start making sure that Tweek gets regular GP appointments okay?"

" Yes."

" No more coffee." The Doctor said.

" What?!"

" No more coffee."

" That's going to be impossible for Tweek." Clyde whispered to Token and Craig.

" Can we give him decaf?"

" Yes, but I'd recommending switching him to teas if possible. He needs to take his medication everyday and also he needs to take it easy whenever possible. If there's stressful things going on try and reduce his experience of that and-"

" Doctor, so making jokes saying that they're going to sell him to the slave trade-" Token began glaring at the Tweak's.

"Do not do that. Mr and Mrs Tweak if I hear of these rules not being followed I will contact CPS myself. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes Doctor." They muttered like children who had just been caught doing something naughty.

" Tweek needs to take it easy for a while. At least a week. No rushing about for example. I'm going to write him a note to get out of PE..."

" That's fine." Principle Victoria informed him.

" Good."

" Can we see him?" Craig burst out.

" Yes but only a few at a time."

Craig turned to look at the Tweaks.

" You kids can go first."

" Thanks."

The three walked into Tweek's room and lowered their voices to talk in a calm manner to him. He looked so depleted laid on the bed twitching ever so slightly. He still smelt of coffee and the boys could tell he was craving some.

" Hey Tweekums."

Craig walked over and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's head before sitting down on a chair just by him.

" Hey. I'm sorry." Tweek whispered.

" No no no no no baby this isn't your fault."

" Not at all." Token reassured as Clyde nodded.

" How are you feeling?"Clyde asked.

" Sore."

" I can imagine. Did they tell you about what happens now?" Craig asked.

" Yeah. No more coffee." He whispered sadly.

" And?" Token prompted.

" I have to sleep and take medication. Oh and also eat more."

" Eat more?" Token asked.

" Apparently I look underweight. They won't know for sure until I am strong enough to go through a physical but they think I am."

" I think you are. I've always told you to eat more."

" I know." He said sadly.

" Don't worry Tweekers. We're going to help you through this. We love you." Token told him.

" Yeah you're like my baby brother." Clyde said and Token nodded his agreement.

" You know I love you Tweekie." Craig said.

" Love you guys too."

" We'll help you Tweek."

" Thanks guys."

Tweek knew it was going to be so difficult for him to get through but he would with the help of his best friends and his boyfriend.


End file.
